I 'hate' you
by RainbowDashxxx
Summary: Rainbow Dash HATES Discord. Everypony knows that. So when he comes to stay in ponyville under Celestia's orders, Rainbow isn't the happiest pony around. But when he comes to Dash's aid when she desperately needs it, she is unsure of how to feel. specially after a game of truth or dare with her best friends. but hey, what's the worst that can happen?
1. prologue

Epilogue

Thx for reading!

X-X

The night was peaceful and calm, the stars shining unusual bright, lighting up the sky. Rainbow Dash always loved it when they were liked that. Although she didn't know half of the constellations, she made up new ones for herself. Whenever she got stressed or cross about something, and Tank wasn't there, they always seemed to cheer her up- and it might be her last opportunity to have any peace, due to there soon to be visitor- Dipcord.

The most annoying, irritable, ugly creature she had ever met, and didn't, maybe even couldn't, give a thought about his welfare. She couldn't see what Fluttershy, and now Twilight, saw in him, not in the slightest. He wasn't generous, was a big liar, cruel and his magic and jokes didn't amuse her, that's for sure.

But the worst thing about the daqonnaqaze, or dionealuss….. Whatever he was, was clearly not LOYAL. She could **not** understand it. _How_ could anypony be so selfish? Celestia put way to much trust in Discord. Of _cause_ he would go with Tirek. Why didn't Celestia just send Twilight? Or Luna? Or maybe even, just for a second, get her lazy butt off the throne and DO SOMETHING?!

In pure anger, Rainbow punched the cloud she was once lying on, needing to release her anger. By this point, she was so cross that she looked like an angry rhino about to charge…. with smoke coming out her nostrils.

Why didn't Twilight tell them? They could have helped! They could have avoided being taken by Tirek- so much could have been easier if she had. But then again, it wouldn't be necessary if Dipcord didn't betray Equestria…. That idiot. Celestia and Twilight probably had their reasons, but him? He was just self-centred and horrid. _Why_ couldn't he see the wonderful friendship and love that Fluttershy gave him? _Why_ couldn't he see how wonderful Equestria is? She could, Fluttershy could, and everypony could, so why could he?

Rainbow Dash laid down on the cloud again, her belly exposed to the sky. That buffoon….

He probably wasn't even sorry, knowing him. He should go die in a hole, nopony would care….

Well…. Maybe shy, but she liked EVERYPONY, _literally._ She'd get over it.

Though, it may take a while…..

Ugh, she was so confused. Why was she even thinking about that jerk?

Oh, yeah. He was coming to stay in Ponyville for 2 MONTHS!

Her life was officially _over._

Rainbow looked up at the stars again, letting out a sigh. They were always calm, no matter how she felt. They were so beautiful….so calm…..

And before she knew it, she was sound asleep, curled up comfily on the cloud.

 _Little Rainbow smirked at the three older ponies triumphantly, enjoying the victory. After all it's not every day you pull of a SONIC RAINBOOM, and get your CUTIE MARK!_

 _"_ _You CHEATED!" one of them exclaimed, pointing an accusing hoof at her. The other two growled at her, trying to back up his point. Rainbow seemed unfazed. "AAW, is somepony jealous? All you have to do is stop wasting your pathetic lives and practice, then maybe you'll be half as good as me!" Dash's ego was souring by this point, enjoying teasing the colts. However, they weren't nearly as happy. The leader threw a punch at Rainbow, catching her by surprise. She landed on the floor, which was luckily made of cloud._

 _"_ _Hey!" she shouted, shocked that they had manage to hurt her. She quickly got back up, hovering above the ground. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea to take them on physically- they were older, stronger, and it was 3 vs 1. The shortest one went in for an attack, aiming for her neck. Reacting quickly, she flew up, causing him to smash head first into the wall with a loud thud, sliding down. While Dash was distracted, another took the chance to nock into her side, sending her flying. The leader charged at her while she was down at full speed, ready to nock into her belly, were it was easiest to harm her. He made impact, but to his surprise, a different pony._

 _He found himself looking up at a full grown strong stallion with Rainbow hair, and brown eyes. His skin was a shade darker than Rainbow's, and to say he looked angry would be an understatement. Rainbow poked her head out from behind, eyes glistening with joy. "Daddy!" Rainbow cried, smiling with honest relief. Her father tossed her a smile a gestured for her to hop on to his back, which she gladly accepted. He then turned to where the colts were, but was mildly surprised to see they had run/flew off. Dash hugged his neck, silently thanking him._

 _"_ _Were you picking fights, again, bow?" he sighed, but there was a fun tone in his voice. Rainbow grinned at the new nickname. "Nope!" she declared, but then added after showing of her new cutie mark; "see anything new, daddy?" He smirked, "still look like the same blank flank to me" he declared to his daughter as he lifted into the air, flying towards their home. 'Bow' pouted. "And you still look like the same grumpy father to me!" she responded cleverly, earning a laugh and a pat on the head. But as he turned his head back round, she swore she head a quiet; "You act just like your mother"_

 _And all little Rainbow Dash could do was squeeze his neck gently._

Dash woke with a start from her dream, confused. Why did she dream of that? She hardly ever dreamed of her past- if not, never. The sun was slowly rising in the sky as the moon departed, signalling the new day, to which nearly all ponies took as a signal to wake.

Not Dash.

Besides, she wanted to get as much sleep as possible before Dipcord came- best two months of her life. _Can't wait. Yay._

 _X-X_

 _OK, first chapter of my fist fanfic DONE!_

 _So exited!_

 _Please review, I will appreciate it!_


	2. Chapter 1

Rainbow awoke with a rather annoying itchy sensation on her nose.

Okay, **really** annoying. But being Rainbow Dash, she tried to ignore it and go back to her nap- even if it was midday by now.

She attempted to use her hoof to itch th-

Wait! Since when was an 'itch' _sticky_?

It was then she heard a loud chuckle….

A familiar chuckle…

" _DISCORD!"_ Rainbow shouted, pissed- for if her suspicions were right, he had just placed honey on her face and watched her smear it around her face, making it even worse for herself. And right now, he was wiping a tear out of his eye

"Priceless," he laughed "you can't beat the classics"

Dash, now fully awake, glared at the spirit of chaos, who was still sniggering. With a light sigh, she picked up a piece of cloud and began to use it like a watered down cloth to get all the honey of- clouds really could be useful. Unfortunately for Rainbow Dash, Discord had no intentions to stop his planks, and with a snap of his claws, the piece of cloud transformed into cotton candy, purposely irritating the Pegasus further. Rainbow growled, and now fully awake, she chucked the sweet substance into his face, only for him to dodge.

"My dear, you are to violet for your own goo-"

Dash smirked as a chunk of cloud hit his face, interrupting his 'speech'. Like she said before, clouds were surprisingly useful. Taking the opportunity, Rainbow flapped her wings, preparing to take flight- she had no wishes to stay with that creep. Also, she did need to wash her face and get all the annoying honey off.

In no time she was well on her way home, eager to get there as fast as possible, not wanting anypony to see her- mostly stallions. And she succeeded, much to her surprise. She was half expecting Discord to annoy her further- not that she was complaining, mind you.

Landing on the cloud path that led to her cloud mansion, she walked up and walked through the door with a wave of her hoof- you didn't need a lock, since the small town of ponyville had no, or very few, burglars. Walking up to the bathroom, she was beginning to wash off all the honey (it was about time!) when there was a knock on her door. She peaked out her window to see her best friend Fluttershy patiently waiting by the door. Couldn't she have one moment of peace and quiet today?!

Quickly whipping the remains of the honey of her face, she dashed down to the door, swinging it open for her friend. "Hi Flutters" Rainbow greeted, tossing her a grin, "do come in, it looks like it's about to rain- don't know why they didn't tell me." Rainbow made a mental note to ask the guys later- she was in charge of all weather in ponyville and should be alerted at any change. Fluttershy smiled and thanked her quietly as she came in, landing gently, as if she was going to break something. Then again, she did everything gently.

Flying through to the living room, Rainbow offered Shy a seat, which she accepted with another smile.

"So, how my I help you?" Rainbow asked, generously curious.

"Oh, nothing really, Dashie. I just realized we haven't seen each over a lot recently- so I hope you wouldn't mind me popping round." Rainbow smiled at her friend, not minding in the slightest. She was probably not going to be doing much today anyway- and she took it Flutters didn't either…. It wasn't like somepony had to keep an eye on discord and she thought Flutters was doing that…

Wait! Celestia said that he had to be watched by one of the elements regularly to make sure he wasn't up to no good! And right now, it was mostly Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle- she, Rarity and AJ weren't interested, obviously, and nopony had a clue about Pinkie Pie.

"Rainbow?"

Oh Celestia, what could he be doing? Causing multiple ponies distress? Even elders and the ill? Somepony needed to keep an eye on him! It was bad enough that he was probably going to turn her life into a hell hole, but all of ponyville?!

"Rainbow Dash?!"

Somepony needed to find him right now, and watch him before he causes some real damage. He could have already! This was bad, like really, really bad!

"RAINBOW DASH!" Fluttershy finally screamed, gaining the attention of her friend and snapping her put of her distressed state. "You okay there, Dash? You look pale. Are you worried?" she was met with a raised eyebrow. "Me, worried? HA! Rainbow Dash doesn't get worried!" what made you think that?" Fluttershy gave Rainbow a doubtful look. She wasn't _that_ naïve.

"What's on your mind, Dashie? You must have been thinking about something." And when Rainbow looked into her eyes, she knew Shy meant it. "Well…" she started slowly, not to eager to show that she was worried, "You know that Discord is staying here in ponyville, right? So… what's he doing now?" Fluttershy smiled at her friend, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, is that all? He's just baking with Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow was not so easily convinced.

"Since when is he helpful? He probably persuaded her into letting him go, or something, so he could go make other ponies lives a misery!

Fluttershy did not react the expected way.

"Rainbow Dash! How could you have such little trust! He may have made some mistakes, but he wants another chance! He pinkie promised me that he would not get into trouble, and as his friend, I believe him! Is it too much to ask for you to give him a chance? Because he knows it was wrong of him to go with Tirek- he truly is…. So just leave him alone, Dashie, because the way your treating him is starting to make me feel like your bullying him!"

Rainbow sat there, stunned. Ok, she knew they were friends and all, but….Flutters never, ever shouted like that, unless she was mad- and that was rare. She had a strange and sudden urge to apologise- and not just to Fluttershy.

 _No._ She told herself, _she's just trying to make me feel guilty- but it's not working! Besides, she's probably not even that angry, knowing her._

But when she looked up, Fluttershy had gone, disappeared into fin air, almost.

In anger, Rainbow stomped a hoof down, not sure who to take her anger out on.

Then she settled on a certain pony.

Or, in this case, a certain daquonaqii…. Daoneawus….. Dilonaquus…

And she knew exactly where to find him.


End file.
